Spence Westmore
Spence Westmore ''' is one of the main characters on ''Devious Maids. A rich Beverly Hills soap opera star, and one of Rosie's employers. The only reason he stays with his cheating wife is because of the child they have together. He finds himself entering an affair with his maid, Rosie, and they end up falling in love. However, their relationship is forced to come to an end when the guilt starts to eat Rosie alive. Spence is left devastated, and most likely even more devastated when he finds out that his coldhearted wife had his true love deported... Biography 'Early Life At an unknown point in his life, Spence became a soap opera star and married Peri Westmore. Their marriage was always cold and bitter, and they ended up having a child named Tucker. 'Season 1' Spence and Peri are first scene in the morning arguing as usual. Spence tells his bitter wife to stop acting all high and mighty since she's only been in three movies. Peri tells him that it is better than him being a soap opera star. Spence finds a pair of mens underwear under the bed but doesn’t recognize them putting Rosie in the awkward position of defending Peri – when she knows the underwear does not belong to Spence. Rosie confronts Peri about the underwear and Peri tells her that the underwear is from an actor who she was rehearsing lines with. They went for a swim and he left his underwear at her home. And then Rosie finds Peri in bed with the actor. Rosie wants to tell Spence but the maids try to convince her otherwise. Rosie speaks to Spence and asks him if he ever considered leaving Peri. He tells her he has but doesn’t want his son a product of divorce. After hearing this – Rosie decides not to tell Spence about Peri’s affair. Rosie’s immigration lawyer needs to file a few more papers in order to get her son to the states, which will cost hundreds dollars. She asks Peri for some money, but is shot down. Spence finds out that Rosie needs money and gifts her with a check, which makes her quite emotional. She and Spence hug and she feels his erection. She later clarifies with him that the money was a gift and that he isn’t expecting anything in return. When she confronts him about his erection when they both hugged, he is embarrassed. “God has been very good to you,” she tells him about the size of his junk. “It was never my intention for you to know how I feel about you,” Spence tells her, which brings her to the realization that he has feelings for her. Rosie goes to church because she’s worried about her boss Mr. Spence and how his wife Peri is a terrible woman. Rosie is asked if she is having impure thoughts about her boss and says that she has nothing to confess. During game night at the Westmore’s, Spence overhears Peri having a conversation with a friend about how she doesn’t want to be married to such a bad actor. This hurts his feelings and turns to the one person who makes him feel happy and appreciates him — Rosie. Spence takes Rosie to the laundry room where they both share their first passionate kiss. Finally, Rosie returns to confessional to confess her love for her boss. Spence Westmore suggest to Peri that they have an open marriage where they are free to sleep with other people. Peri is thrilled with the idea, as she can’t get her hands off of her sexy co-star. But when she meets up with him in his trailer, he tells her that Spence only suggested it because he’s sleeping with someone else also. Peri confronts Rosie to find out what she knows and naturally doesn’t tell her anything. Rosie and Spence are in the midst of a full-blown affair, and it is affecting her ability to do her job properly. Peri, who cannot be bothered to even glance at her own child, notices that her shelves are dusty and there are dirty dishes in her sink and admonishes Rosie. The second she leaves the house, Rosie and Spence are back in bed – only this time their sex session ends in pain, not pleasure, when Spence has a heart attack. His brush with death turns out to be a wake-up call for Peri, who tells Rosie she wants to go to therapy in order to work on becoming less of a raging bitch. Rosie and a recovered Spence start to get frisky in front of the Westmore’s huge glass windows, and Evelyn catches them in the act. When Rosie goes to discuss what happened with Evelyn, Evelyn blackmails her into bringing Tucker around in exchange for her keeping their affair a secret. When Rosie discusses this with Spence, he says he is willing to tell Peri about their love so that he can be with Rosie, but Rosie implores him to try to make his relationship with his wife work for Tucker’s sake. The only way she wants to be with Spence is if he has tried to work on his marriage before he gives up on it. The two resolve to meet with Adrian to see if he can get Evelyn to agree not to blackmail them. He does this by reminding her of the inappropriate attachments she has formed with young children in the past, and how she eventually mistook them for her own son. He also gives her the affection she seeks from him in order to make her stop blackmailing the Westmores. After telling Rosie she does not have to worry about Evelyn exposing her affair, he also says that she owes him a favor. Spence and Peri drinking some red wine at their dinner table. As usual, the two are incapable of having a civil conversation, and while Peri admits that a main reason they are having marital problems is because she is a raging bitch, she wants Spence to admit that some part of their issues has to do with the fact that he is a wuss. Rosie tries to diffuse the tension by bringing out a beautifully decorated cake. The next day, Rosie encounters Adrian Powell in a grocery store parking lot, where he lewdly propositions that she come to one of his parties and whore herself out to his friends. When she tells Spence about this, he at first laughs off her concerns, then agrees that Adrian is a perverted creep. However, Rosie wants him to do more than just sympathize with her; she wants him to defend her honor, echoing Peri by calling him a wuss. After psyching himself up by watching a tape of himself punching someone on his soap opera, Spence goes to visit Adrian. After they exchange some words, Adrian is punched and Spence winds up with a concussion. When Spence returns home, he tells Peri about his encounter with Adrian, and begs her not to laugh at the fact that he got a concussion. She is moved by the fact that he would defend Rosie like that and kisses him. After a moment of hesitation, he kisses her back. Rosie arrives just in time to see them kissing tenderly on the couch. Spence proposes to Rosie and she says yes. But after finding out Peri’s plan to reunite Rosie with her son, Rosie’s Catholic guilt forces her to give Spence his ring back and chooses her son over her love. Rosie has been waiting to get her son back, and Peri uses her company jet to fly to Mexico to bring him back. Rosie is delighted to have Miguel back in her life and ridiculously grateful to Peri for bringing him to her. However, she is less than thrilled with Spence, and no matter how much he apologizes for trying to convince Peri not to steal Miguel from Mexico, Rosie refuses to forgive him. Spence tells her that he loves her and wants to marry her and adopt Miguel. Though she loves him too, she says it isn’t right for them to be together. He tells her that her commitment to being a good person is part of the reason he loves her, and the two tearfully exchange vows of love while mutually agreeing to stop their affair. Unfortunately, as they are talking about their affair, Miguel picks up a phone call from Peri and goes to bring the phone to his mother. Peri hears everything and vows to destroy Rosie’s life. 'Season 2' Three months after Rosie's deported, Spence and Peri talk about vacation plans. Peri tells her husband that she found a good deal on a hotel in Paris, but Spence suggests a place in South America. Peri likes the idea up until Spence suggests they could also take a side trip to Guadalajara to visit Rosie. Peri is outraged, stating that Rosie was not part of their family - she was their maid. With that, Peri storms out of the room, leaving Spence alone. Later on, Peri is relaxing on the couch drinking a glass of wine and reading a magazine. As she does so, Rosie arrives, revealing to her former boss that she was not deported. The moment Peri sees the maid, she immediately squeezes the glass with so much force and anger that it shatters. She calls for her new maid, Maria to come and clean up the mess. Peri hugs Rosie, pretending to be happy to see her. Peri tells her that due to the fact that she has a new maid, Rosie's services are no longer needed. Rosie understands, but asks that Peri let Spence know she stopped by. Peri agrees to do so and hurries Rosie out of her home. That night, Spence arrives at home and is thrilled when Peri reveals to him that Rosie didn't get deported. Peri then tells her husband that she has even bigger news - she tells him that she is pregnant. Spence is shocked. The next morning, Rosie is cleaning her porch and Spence arrives and surprises her. He gives Miguel a gift and then Rosie rushes into his arms. Rosie tells Spence she thought he turned her in to immigration when she turned down his marriage proposal. Spencer reassures her he never do that. Rosie then wonders if it was Peri, but Spence tells her that she wouldn't have done that because she doesn't know about them. He breaks the news to Rosie that Peri is pregnant. Rosie begins crying and rushes inside and says they can't be together. Meanwhile, Peri goes to her doctor telling him that she needs to get pregnant fast. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 35.png Promo 101 36.png Promo 104 15.png Promo 104 16.png Promo 104 17.png Promo 104 18.png Promo 104 20.png Promo 104 21.png Promo 201 10.png Promo 202 01.png Promo 202 02.png Promo 202 11.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters